A Swirl of Love, Money, and Power
by Music Chaser
Summary: Graham Cracker was just an average pony, with an average job as a bartender, and an overall average life. That is until he gets drunk during a shift at an empty bar and meets Sea Swirl ends up dating her. He befriends her family and takes a spot in her father's organized crime mob, taking him on the adventure that will either kill him or set him up for life. CONTAINS SEX!


Wrote this for a friend.

* * *

**A Swirl of Love, Money, and Power**

Graham Cracker was an average pegasus. Let remind you; _WAS_ a normal pegasus. He stood atop the roof of the Canterlot Bank skyscraper with a sniper rifle. He was able to see the helicopters approaching quickly. He hesitated and looked over the edge. 19 stories of falling. He took a deep breath and ran towards the edge. The helicopters opened fire as he jumped off the ledge.

-2 Years Ago-

Graham Cracker walked out of his home in the middle of Ponyville. It was 1:30 A.M. and was getting ready for his shift at the bar. He pulled over the hood on his hoodie and tied the laces. Graham was a light tan Pegasus pony with a s'more as his cutie mark. His mane was a dark brown mane with a buzz cut. His eyes were a light green and some of his feathers were reddish orange. He walked through the empty market, where it was usually jam-packed in the daytime. Although there were no merchants present, there was still business going on. Prostitution, drugs and other illegal underground operations became active in the dead of night. Graham couldn't walk a single block without being confronted by at least 2 hookers.

_Hey baby, you lookin' for a good time?_

_Ey! Cookie boy! Wanna taste something sweet other than cookies?_

_20 bits an give you the time of your life, honey._

These were all familiar phrases to Graham. He heard them every time he left for his shift. He disposed prostitution. All those young, beautiful mares selling and wasting their bodies for a quick bit. It sickened how desperate ponies were for money. What saddened him the most was that he saw some familiar faces. Lyra Heartstrings. Cherilee. Rainbow Dash. Rarity. The last one didn't surprise him as much, though. He hid every time he saw his friends out wasting their lives for money.

After 15 minutes of walking and hooker confrontations, he finally arrived at the bar. He walked inside and preformed his usual duties. He clocked in,put on his bartender's vest, took a quick inventory, and checked the register. He occasionally poured himself a glass of cider and left some bits in the register. The bar was completely empty. He was told by his boss that if there was no one around, he was aloud to slack off until some pony came in. And that's exactly what Graham did. He did everything from a couple shots, solitaire, TV, even a newspaper. Basically every one of his shifts was like this. He was getting paid to slack off! Except, that night would change his life forever.

A lilac mare walked into bar wearing purple and blue socks and a cute blue sweater-vest with a white bow tie in her mane. Her cutie mark was that of two circling dolphins.

"Hello?" She called

Graham peeked over, drunk.

"W-what do yo want? Oh, I love that film! Woooooohooooo!" He shouted out in a slurred voice before falling to the floor.

"O Celestia! Sir!"

The mare rushed to the spot where Graham was pointing at random objects.

"Sir, are you okay?!" she questioned

"No, mamma, I said no pickles!"

"Um, what?"

"It was the cider monster!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you _not _drunk?"

She continued trying to communicate with the drunk Graham, but made little to no progress. She gave up after about 10 minutes and decided to put him in a booth. Just as she set the now passed out stallion on the seat of the booth, she was shocked. His big member flopped onto his lap and just laid there, completely exposed. She felt a need to get closer.

"Alright, Sea Swirl, calm down." she spoke to herself .

She couldn't help herself from staring at Grahams dick. She had never seen anything so big before. She bit her lip, trying to resist from doing anything. She felt her vagina moistening, causing her to cover it with her tail. She kept looking at the penis. She sighed.

"Sea, you dirty little filly." she spoke to herself.

She began moving towards the snoring stallion in the booth. She sat next to him and leaned over, bringing her face inches from the long cock. She became a little nervous as she began licking up and down the shaft of Graham's member, swirling her tongue around the tip every time she reached it. Graham, still sleeping, shivered every now and then. After a couple minutes of licking, she decided to begin taking the shaft into her mouth. She slowly swallowed the whole length inch by inch. She took it into a deep throat and rested her face a bit at his base.

Just as she began to bob up and down, Graham's eyes suddenly opened. he looked down to see Sea Swirl giving him a deepthroat. He liked what was happening. The pleasure was so intense, he had to hold back from moaning loudly or fidgeting closed his eyes again and pretended to still be passed out.

She kept blowing his rod until she finally stopped and pulled it out of her mouth. She wondered wether to leave, continue blowing him until he cums, or to do something... more. She thought it out a little and then began to climb up on Graham and spreaded her legs. She held his shaft up straight and slowly lowered herself onto it.

The pleasure of her tight cunt was just too much to hold back. Graham immediately opened his eyes and began moaning. He looked at Sea straight in top he eye and they both said nothing for a moment before Sea looked away.

"I... I'm _so_ sorry. I saw your... "gift" amped I couldn't resist!" She explained

Graham said nothing and simply held onto her hips. She blushed a little and slowly began to bounce herself on his stiff rod. She moaned loudly with every pleasurable bounce. Graham was speechless and in a great state of euphoria. Along from the feeling of Sea's tight, warm, wet cunt, it was also Graham's first time. He was losing his virginity.

She began bouncing herself faster, carefully making sure she rides every inch of Graham's cock. She yelled a little from the indescribable pleasure she was feeling. It was the best feeling she's had in a long time and she wanted to savor it all she could. The feeling was a lot better on the other side. All the factors of Sea's body all pushed Graham closer to his climax. He began throbbing violently inside the tight pussy. Sea felt this and got off him, kneeling down and starting to stroke his shaft.

"Gimme that sweet cum, baby!" She said seductively while furiously stroking the boner.

Graham let his tongue flop out, unable to move from the greatness he was feeling. He was able to feel the cum getting closer to exploding. He moaned loudly as he began cumming. The streams of semen flew onto Sea's innocent-looking face as she licked off some of it. Graham sat there panting heavily while staring at Sea. She did the same and they both just stood there while catching their breaths.

"W-why?" Asked the pleased Graham.

"I-it's just... you're so _BIG_! I just couldn't help myself." Responded Sea with slight moan.

"So you decided to fuck me at work?"

"Y-yeah. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

After getting Sea cleaned up, they sat down and talked about movies, music, politics, and all the new trends. They found out that they had a lot in common. They both were big fans of the same actor, Matthew McConaughay. They liked the same music and band, Linkin Pony. They found so many things in common they decided to meet up the next day. Sea gave Graham her information and began to set off.

"Bt the way," she started "what's your name?"

"Graham. Graham Cracker" he replied.

she giggled a bit and headed out the bar door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Graham." she said as she waved her round but and walked off.

Graham stood there and thought about what just happened. He met a beautiful, interesting mare, fucked her, and now he's going to get to spent more time with her. It was great. But little did he know that Sea Swirl was going to change the course of his life forever...

_**End of Chapter 1...**_


End file.
